Largo
by nitorin syndromes
Summary: After moving to Castanet with his family, Takeru, a school student who is shy and thoughtful, meets Riina, a tomboy whom he gets along with. Then, they discover that they both are more alike than they think after learning each other's secrets. Soon the two wonder if they should live in secrecy or if they should just truly be who they want to be. Major OOC-ness ahead. Blergh
1. Pianissimo

**based on Wandering Son by Shimura Takako. This is just something I think I'll be doing on the side. I'll also be using the Japanese names for the characters so Riina = Renee. Warning: major OOC-ness ahead. Also, I rushed this a lot, sorry DDD:**

**The story doesn't really unfold until the next few chapters. **

**I hope you all enjoy it. :D **

* * *

_My sister, Hikari's dream is to go to a school for idols and to be classmates with Luna, a really popular idol who's conveniently the same age as me.  
That's kind of stupid.  
Apparently she's really stuck up but has an excellent fashion sense.  
That's why I don't really understand her. _

_My dream? Well... that is..._

* * *

I remember the first day of seventh grade so clearly. It was a day when I realized so much about myself. I had just moved to Castanet with my mother, father and my sister. My school held so many memories, too; the floors were unusually clean and were made of white tiles, and shined in the morning because of the morning sun peeking through the windows, warming all of the hallways. Sometimes, curtains would be drawn on Summer days, when the morning sun would be too hot for some to handle, but it made the hallways darker, almost in a gloomy way. There were no lights in the hallway, but that was something everyone seemed to forget, because the sun would always be a lovely substitute.

I had came in five or six minutes before school was supposed to begin. No one else was in the hallways, and the seventh grade hallway was on the first floor, so I had no trouble finding my class.

My class was at the very end of the left seventh grade hallway, right next to the large double doors that lead to the courtyard and a shaded pathway to the athletic building and soccer field. I subtly looked at the windows that let you see through the classrooms. All of the students looked so down-to-earth and sophisticated. It was then when I began to worry that I would not fit in with my classmates.

I reached it. Class 1-4. I looked in too see my classmates, the people who I'd be spending the rest of Spring with until March of the next year, when I'd become an eighth grader. My mind was so clouded with my sudden anxiety, that I didn't hear the click-clicks of heels approaching me. A woman who looked like she was in her mid-to late twenties with chestnut brown hair and lavender eyes walked up to me with a bright smile on her face.

"You're the new student, right?"

She was wearing a red suit, complete with a white blouse and a red pencil skirt. I concluded that red might've been her favorite color. Amidst my annalyzation of this woman, I nodded, tightening my grip of the straps on my backpack.

"Let me guess your name. You're Hikari, right?"

She pointed her index finger at me, trying to make the atmosphere more comfortable for me with her cheery smile and the appearance of dimples on her rosy cheeks. I looked down at my new school shoes, shuffling them. My face turned bright red, and suddenly, a thought appeared in the back of my head: What if all of my junior high school days would be like this? Having everyone I meet think I'm female? At first, I didn't actually think I'd like that feeling or not; but on that first day, I was sure that I did **NOT **look anything like my older sister Hikari. Out of my worry, I did not say a word, which I regret now-the woman looked as if she'd gotten a bad mark on a test that she assumed that she'd ace due to her excessive studying.

"...Oh, my Goddess, you're Takeru, aren't you..."

She placed her hand on her mouth, blushing. I nodded silently, trying to pull a sheepish smile through my beet red face.

"Ah, but never mind that now. I'm you're homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you! Please don't be nervous! Everyone in this class is wonderful,"

"L-likewise,"

My teacher grabbed the handle of the door leading to my class, and she walked in, not long before she gestured for me to walk in as well. The whole room was quiet, and everyone turned to look at me. I continued to blush.

"This is Takeru-kun. He just moved to Castanet a few days ago, so he's pretty new to this place. Everyone, please be kind to him and show him around if he gets lost,"

I bowed, unaware of what kind of impression I wanted to make, and what impression I was making in the first place.

"Takeru-kun, why don't you sit next to Riina? Riina-chan, raise your hand,"

The girl named Riina raised her hand; she was a girl who definitely looked like she was in elementary school a year ago. She had dark brown hair that was very short, like a boy's, but the hair near her ears were long compared to the rest of her hair, and barely touched her shoulders. In some sort of way, one could call it a tapered haircut with a few strands of hair on her forehead that could be considered as bangs. I stared at her face as I walked towards my seat, that was to the left of her.

"Nice to meet you,"

Riina quickly spoke. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as I expected. She looked at me in the eyes, and smiled kindly. Her eyes were big and a deep brown color. As I sat down, I began to wonder why I didn't get the same feeling I got when I met other girls; Riina seemed to be very level-headed yet knowledgeable. She also was wearing the school's sweatshirt instead of the sailor uniform top, and her skirt was very long, unlike other girls'. After she was done speaking to me, she narrowed her eyebrows and turned her head back to our teacher, putting her hands up to her mouth and her eyes drooping. I didn't notice that at this point I was looking at her longer than I should have. But as I watched her, I just wondered...

_Why is this girl so handsome?_

* * *

Many days after my first day of school, the only person I found myself speaking to on a regular basis was Riina, who I noticed wore sweatshirts every day, and whenever we had PE, she'd just wear her uniform for that class for the rest of the day. On the twelveth day of Spring, she asked me if I wanted to come to Horn Ranch, where she lived, with her. Even though I thought it was strange that a girl was inviting me over to her house, out of my kindness, I couldn't refuse.

When we walked to Horn Ranch after school, it was unusually windy, and the sky was a creamy white color. I would look up at the sky, looking if I could find the clouds, thinking that they'd blend in when the sky was such a color like it was, and Riina would turn around and say, 'I don't think it's going to rain today, Takeru,' and turn right back and continue walking in front of me. She had thrusted her hands into her pockets, spreading her legs out while she was walking, as if she were gliding. Neither of us said a word, unless I'd look up at the sky again, and she'd notice me, and remind me that it wasn't going to rain.

I sat on the floor of Riina's room and looked around while she put her backpack away. Her room was surprisingly clean and it only consisted of her bed, her desk, a closet, a laptop, and a bookshelf. There were a few stacks of books here in there, giving it the room the feel of a studious school student, but that was it. In the middle of the room was a table with pillows for guests to sit on.

There was a hanger with a dull pink colored dress hanging on the doorknob of the closet. I caught a glimpse of it immidiately because it was extremely out-of-place in this kind of area where most of its colors were solid cold colors. The next thing I knew, Riina was next to me, looking me in the eyes like she always did, her face emotionless.

"Riina-san, do you actually wear things like that?"

"No..."

"That's too bad. I think that would look nice on you,"

"Why don't _you _wear it, Takeru?"

"Huh?"

"On the contrary, I think it would look nice on _you,_"

"What?"

"I'm saying that you should wear the dress."


	2. Allegro con spirito

**Before we start:**

**Ose = Owen**

**Kotomi = Candace**

**Mai = Maya**

**It feels so strange to use Japanese names (the only regular name I'm pretty sure I'm using is Luna) and plus Ose sounds like Oso, the Spanish word for bear.. but nevermind that xD**

**...I felt really bad as I was writing this, I didn't mean for it to be so depressing... Again, more rushing and OOC people ahead... :3**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

Ultimately, Riina had forced the dull-pink dress on me. I thought it was too strange for me to wear it around on my own, (_I couldn't just crossdress all of a sudden, if that's what crossdressing counts as..._) and when I brought it to my home, the words that came out of my mouth without thinking about them were 'my friend, Riina, gave it to me to give to Hikari,' and Hikari's eyes lit up like the Christmas lights I'd seen with my family in the city I used to live in in the past. She grabbed the dress out of my grasp, with a mischevious grin, and told me to thank Riina and to tell Riina that she was one of the best seventh graders in the school.

Somehow, my heart felt a tinge of unhappiness.

* * *

_'I wonder if this looks alright...' _

_A girl with a round face, innocent eyes, and sweet pink lips touched the top of her head, and then ran her fingers through her long brown hair. She wore a pink dress that was an extremely dull shade, but had magenta-colored buttons and frills all around its collar that could be folded down. Another girl, with large hands and a tapered haircut put her hand on the shoulder on the other girl's. _

_'It looks good, Take-chan. You look really cute,' _

_She pushed the girl named Take-chan over to the mirror in the room, and pointed at its reflection. Take-chan touched her cheeks and locked her knees together. She seemed to be deep in thought; through her reflection you could she her large brown eyes looking up and down, staring at the body of her reflection. The other girl, with more boyish features, made a big smile, showing her teeth. She was obviously satisfied with the looks of her friend. _

_The door opened, almost faster than the speed of light. An older girl had kicked it open. _

_'Takeru?! What the hell are you doing with my dress on?!' _

_She ran over to the girl staring at herself in the mirror, and grabbed her neck tightly, clenching her teeth. The boyish girl backed away, saying 'Hikari, stop,' and 'Hikari, it's not what you think...' _

_Takeru began to cough, and Hikari let go of her tight grasp, her face red with anger. _

_'And what's with that dumb wig!? You're not going to fool anyone, you know!'_

_Hikari ripped the long haired wig off of Takeru's head, and kicked him down to the floor._

_'I can't believe you...'_

_Hikari's voice shook as she proceeded to walk out of the room, looking back at him, tears forming in her eyes. _

When I awoke from that dream, I had an unknown feeling in my heart, and I just stared at the ceiling.  
I covered my eyes with my hands, and I just cried. I cried until Hikari came into the room, telling me to get ready to go to school.

* * *

My lavender-eyed teacher announced a group assignment in which I was put in Riina's group. We were to go to Horn Ranch to work on the project. I was familiar with the area so when we walked there, I had no feelings of anxiety at all.

"Takeru, you're going to Riina's place, aren't you~? Hehehe..."

The other boys in my class snickered at me. A small, cute girl with blonde hair, red ribbons and braids near her small ears touched my shoulder and said, 'Ignore them, Takeru-kun,' she said with an apologetic smile. I think this was mostly because I was new to the school. It's only natural to be treated that way if you're new student, right?

While we were walking down the road to Horn Ranch, a blue-haired girl tried to catch up to me, saying my name in a barely audible way. I stopped to look at her. Her hair was long, and was in braids, and she walked in a fashion that made her seem like she was unsure of herself; she was grabbing her black shoulder strap bag in such a way that even if it were a leather bag, you could tell her palms were sweating all over it.

"U-um, have you been to Riina-san's house before?"

She twiddled her fingers and continued to look at her feet. I didn't know how to respond due to her lack of eye contact-It was difficult for me to read her expression, like I could always do with Riina or my family members.

"Yeah,"

"You two must be c-close..."

"Yeah,"

"A-are you two dating?"

There was a pause.

"Yea-I mean, no way!"

"...Hah, well, thank goodness..."

And that was how the conversation ended. I thought she had wanted to walk alongside me, but she hurried away, along with the group that was getting further away from us. It was then when I remembered her name. _Kotomi, Luna's sister. _Even before I got to know her, I noticed that, like her sister, she was difficult to understand. Even though she spoke less than Luna, they were exactly the same to me.

* * *

We all got into Riina's room and sat down at the table in the center of it. I was overcome with thoughts of disappointment; I thought I would be the only person of the opposite sex to be in Riina's room, but I knew that it was too early for me to be the only one. Afterwards I began to wonder why I even thought about something like that. It was so... Uncharacteristic of me. The blonde haired-red ribbon girl, Mai, pointed out the lime green dress that was resting on the door knobs of the closet, exactly where the pink dress was before.

"Ah, Rii-chan, you got new clothes again. This one's cute, too,"

She pointed at it, showing off her hot pink nail polish in a way. I looked over at it and then Riina looked at me again. I knew what she was going to say.

"Takeru, could you take it with you again?"

Riina was extremely direct somehow. My classmates all looked at me and back at her. Ose, one of the members of my group, had a dumbfounded look.

"Y-you're gonna wear that, Takeru?!"

Mai hit the back of his head. He winced.

"No, you dumbass. It's for his sister, Hikari. She's in eighth grade."

Ose rubbed the back of his head, laughing with an embarrassed yet jolly sound.

"Eh... but that's kind of boring, you know?"

"Suuuure, whatever..."

Amongst all of the chatter, Kotomi was sitting with her hands propped on her knees. Her cheeks were flushed red. After further observation, I saw that she wanted to say something. I tapped her on the shouler.

"What is it, Kotomi-san?"

Kotomi smiled. There was a hint of something strange in her smile-I wasn't sure if it was evil, or just plain mischiviousness.

"I... I-I think it would look good on Takeru. Let's make him wear it."

All of a sudden there was a wave of agreement from the rest of my group. My face turned bright red, just like it did on my first day of school in Castanet. I looked around frantically, to see if there was someone who'd protect me. I couldn't put that dress on. Not in front of about a third-or maybe even half of my classmates. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I just wanted to disappear. This is exactly the reason why I couldn't understand Kotomi's way of thinking. Honestly, I wished she was never in my group, or my class.

"Hey, stop it, you guys,"

Riina spoke loudly, almost in a yell. She was standing in front of the closet, her arms extended out, blocking the dress from anyone's grasp. My heart was pounding, so loudly that I thought that others might hear (if it were even possible,) so I placed my left hand on my chest, taking deep breaths, looking at the ground.

"Don't do this."

Kotomi slowly approached Riina, her hands on her chest. Unlike anything I'd ever seen, her eyes were staring into Riina's.

"Why?"

Kotomi whimpered, trying to sound innocent.

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

Mai slammed her hands on the table, causing everyone to look over at her.

"Um. If we don't get our work done, we won't get a good grade on the presentation."

I closed my eyes. Without thinking, I got up, grabbed my bag, and left the ranch in embarrassment, wiping the sleeves of my hoodie on my face. I could see Riina look at me out of the corner of my eyes; she had an expression I had never seen before. She held her hand out, as if to stop me, but she didn't say a word. Kotomi just kept her back turned to me.

I don't want to accept these feelings.  
I remember now, that when times like these happen, it felt like Riina was my only friend.

As I tried to stop myself from crying, I thought that

maybe Castanet wouldn't be so fun after all.


End file.
